


Чаппи

by Vivisha



Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Gen, Not Perfect Rhythm or Rhyme Though, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: А ведь дело вовсе не в роботе — дело в нас, людях.





	Чаппи

И смех, и радость в кинозале  
Ведь _он_ же здесь, он робот, он — _живой_.  
А кровь и пули — лишь в экране.  
И есть ли повод нарушать покой?

Когда завеса приоткрылась, и вся грязь,  
Что мир собрал за тысячлетья жизни,  
Вдруг обнажилась, и не в бровь, а в глаз  
Ударила, обдав холодным душем правды.

И, может, вспомнить что-то стоит нам,  
Тот вечный опыт прошлого — и будущего века.  
Так страшен миг, когда ты, человек, кошмар свой создал сам.

...И робот оказался в сотни раз гуманней человека.

_14.03.2015_


End file.
